User talk:Macrauchenia
Hello, friends. This is my talk page. If you've got a question, maybe, just maybe, I might be able to answer it: that said, if you post it here, I'll certainly answer as best as I possibly can. But please know this: if it's something unrelated to any articles, like if you just wanna shoot the breeze, I'd rather you not post that here. Just visit the chat section here and I may be there to chat it up. ---- to do list character template since personality and traits already cover gender, fur and eye color; do you want to remove that from the template as we can add that to the article. family could also be split off into the article as a subheader rather than cram it in the info box, it gets really long if we add all this. an example:? http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ACharacter_test_template Top navigation changes if you need help finding the navigation, click the admin link on the bottom popup bar. this will take you tot he admin dashboard. Code to copy over *portal-url|Characters **Sid **Diego **Ellie **Scrat **Manny **Crash & Eddie *portal-url|Media **Movies ***Ice Age ***Ice Age: The Meltdown ***Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs ***Ice Age: Continental Drift **Shorts ***Gone Nutty ***No Time for Nuts ***Saving Sid ***Scrat's Continental Crack-up **Albums **Books *portal-url|Community **Important Articles ***Ice Age Wiki:General guidelines ***Ice Age Wiki:Manual of Style **forum-url|Forum **http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat%7CChat there seems to be just a slight problem with the count down clock, "T plus" should be removed so could you unlock this page for me (http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js) ```` as for the portal template, i can add that in after you finish creating it. do you want to replace the main page slider with a portal for characters or have both?? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 22:46, November 24, 2012 (UTC) portals I just finished the portals, there are some missing images; let me know if there is any that you want changed.? *I only listed the new characters as it is assumed that the original ones reappear in each movie, that's why those have been left out of ? future portals.? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:18, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Mammoths&mammoths (talk) 01:43, November 25, 2012 (UTC)Macrauchenia, Why can't anyone edit Ethan. His article really needs editing and expanding currently locked articles Do you plan on unlocking "shira", "ethan" and other articles so that other people can work on them? sorry for message bombing you again.? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:59, November 25, 2012 (UTC) re: changes if all you want me to do is rearrange the character template, then it shouldn't take that long.? not sure if you can change the top navigation but its found under the admin link-bottom pop up bar. it takes you to the admin dash board, there you will find top navigation. same place where the features were. if we are just linking the character portals to the home page, that will be done once the other images are in place.? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:23, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Are there some articles you want me put for clean up?TeamPlasma70 19:48, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Mammoths&mammoths (talk) 02:41, November 27, 2012 (UTC)Macrauchenia ,About the Ethan page and his buddies, where could i find pictures of Ethan and his friends? Please get back to me as soon as you can. Mammoths&mammoths (talk) 04:57, November 28, 2012 (UTC)Hi Macrauchenia, I hope you like my latest edit to Ethan :). Mammoths&mammoths (talk) 21:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Sorry for doing a bone-headed move like that again :/ and if you want to seperate the bratt pack gallery into three gallerys, shouldnt you do the same fro The Brat Pack page. Mammoths&mammoths (talk) 21:52, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Also, some of the quotes on that page aren't even heard in the movie. Mammoths&mammoths (talk) 21:58, December 1, 2012 (UTC)And one more thing about The Brat Pack; why do some people thing Steffies Manny's second daughter named "Hailey" I can't change the character infobox as its still locked. I can work on the film info box later, please make sure both are unlocked. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 22:14, December 1, 2012 (UTC) template:film infobox This template that i tagged for deletion was not correctly laid out as compared to this film info box. link: http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Movie Nerfmaster8 (talk) 07:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) re: character templates seems like appearance information isn't set up as a new header, may want to fix that. i would but the page is still locked. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 07:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) template: film infobox seems like there was just a minor hex color change required, the template is good to go. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 07:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) block request could you block this guy: http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Crabacious. he vandalized the home page. and lock the home page, its done. movie spoiler warnings should these be kept? The movies have been out for a long time, even the most recent Ice Age: continental drift. I have already removed the spoiler tags, i am asking if those sould placed back into articles? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:48, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Mammoths&mammoths (talk) 06:12, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Hello Macrauchenia, do yo think or next daily pole shold be my idea on yor most favorite member of The Brat Pack.Get back to me as soon as you can. Thanks Man! RE: Your message Thanks for the heads up. If you want to go with the "Gallery of ____ images" route, then the galleries template might need adjusting. Also, I know there are already "Gallery of" pages for Manny, Sid and Scrat, but wouldn't it more efficient to simply rename the other "__/Gallery pages" to "Gallery of" instead of getting rid of them? The Nth Doctor (talk) 16:41, December 18, 2012 (UTC) family template I just finished changing around and fixing the color to the template that you requested. i simply copied over the coding to the template that you referenced. if there is anything that you want changed, please let me know. link to template: http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Family_Infobox Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC)